


Just Embrace It

by orphan_account



Series: Four's Company [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Season/Series 12, Smut, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Dean and Ketch have their drink and Dean agrees to go on the vampire hunt with him, Ketch accidentally walks in on him finishing up in the bathroom. And Ketch sees a catch he'd rather pursue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during s12 e14 The Raid

“Alright, I need to take a leak and we’ll hit the road.” Dean rose from the chair, snagging Ketch’s glass and his own and depositing them under the drink cart to remind himself to wash them later.

“I’ll wait here.”

Dean glared over at Ketch, eyeing him for a moment.

“Don’t… _Touch_. Anything.”

Ketch cocked his head, an infuriating smile crossing his face. Dean wanted nothing more than to slap it right off.

“Do you think I’m dirty? I can assure you I am probably cleaner than most of you… American hunters.”

“I shower daily, thank you very much,” Dean snapped.

Ketch’s grin grew. “I never said you, Dean. You are quite clean. And for a hunter you have exquisite taste in cologne – I could smell it when we were sharing our drink. What brand is it?”

Dean opened his mouth, realizing he suddenly lost the ability to speak. Did Ketch just _compliment_ him?

“I- Uh—It’s just Stetson. Sam bought it for me for my birthday.”

“Well that’s lovely. It suits your natural musk.”

“Uh—“ Dean blinked a few times, staring at Ketch. He closed his mouth again and turned, walking toward the hallway where the bathrooms were.

 

Dean had his eyes closed, head tipped back as he relieved his bladder. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing. Going on a hunt with _Ketch_? Of all people. But he needed to get out of the bunker and on the road. He had to punch or kill or beat _something_ or he was gonna lose his mind. He already snapped at Sam; he hadn’t meant to, but this mess with their Mom was eating at him. And it was because of the Brits – but he was about to hunting with one.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He opened his eyes, looking down as he gave himself a shake. He turned around, jumping a foot. Ketch was standing in the open bathroom doorway, arms crossed and staring at him with that creepy blank stare.

“What the hell?” Dean shoved his dick back into his jeans and zipped them, glaring at Ketch.

“What?”

“Don’t you know how to knock? Jesus. And you call Americans primitive.”

“I had intended to come in to use the washroom myself. I saw you’d left the door open.”

“So you stayed to watch me piss?”

“You’d finished by the time I stepped in. I was simply admiring.”

“Admiring what?” Dean asked, stepping back to wash his hands.

“You’re a very handsome man, Dean.”

Dean froze, staring at Ketch through the mirror.

“Oh yeah? Like what you see?” Dean sneered, deflecting the situation. He didn’t like that little flip his stomach gave at Ketch’s words – no way could he be interested in this guy.

“I do.” Ketch dropped his arms and approached Dean, pressing against his back. Their eyes met in the mirror and he quirked his mouth into a smile.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. His words came out broken and breathy, and damnit if his jeans weren’t getting just a _little_ too tight in the crotch.

“Admiring up close.”

“You know you’re weird as hell, dude.” Ketch grabbed Dean’s shoulder and spun them, landing them almost nose to nose.

“You like it. Don’t you, Mr. Winchester?”

“I—“

“You don’t need to answer. Your body is doing a good job of that.” Ketch pushed his own hips forward, grinding their crotches together. Dean’s head fell backward, a low groan bubbling and escaping through his closed lips.

“Dean. Do you want this?”

Dean looked at Ketch, his eyes half closed. He opened his mouth, intending to say no – but _dammit_ he did. He _needed_ this—

“Yes.”

Dean was across the bathroom, his cheek pressed against the cool concrete before he could think. Ketch’s body was firm and warm against his back, his rough hands undoing Dean’s belt with ease. Dean reached back, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of Ketch’s head and tugging it, earning a surprised grunt from the other.

“Who said I was bottoming?” Dean muttered without much venom.

“You don’t?”

“Not without lube and condoms… Top shelf of the medicine cabinet.”

Ketch chuckled against his neck, his hot breath sending electricity to Dean’s already aching cock.

When Dean could move again he stepped back, undoing his belt and shoving his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. The amused chuckle behind him made him turn.

Ketch was standing at the sink, twirling the condom packet in his fingers. His eyes were on Dean’s bare ass, tip of his tongue visible between his lips.

“What?” Dean muttered, his cheeks heating up under the other man’s scrutiny.

“You are quite self-conscious, Mr. Winchester. You needn’t be. I will admit that you are one of the _finest_ specimens of manhood I’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

Dean snorted. “Bet you say that to all the dudes you’re about to fuck.”

Ketch looked up quickly, their eyes meeting. “Not at all, Dean. I am a lot of things, but you will never be able to label me as a liar. There’s no need for it.”

“I—I’m just—“

“You aren’t used to being complimented, are you?” Ketch walked up to him, setting the bottle of lube and the condom on the shelf near Dean’s head. He grabbed Dean’s bare ass with both hands, giving it a squeeze.

“Usually I’m doing the complimenting… Generally gets me laid quicker.”

“Mm… Well I know how handsome I am, Dean. But I don’t believe you do.” He kneaded Dean’s ass he spoke. Almost unwillingly, Dean leaned back against his chest, sighing softly.

“You’ve got these perfect lips – I can just imagine them wrapped around my cock. Not to mention your eyes – I’ve never seen a shade of green like them. And your chest…”

Ketch reached around, splaying his hand over Dean’s heart as he spoke. “Firm and strong. I know I can be rough with you and you won’t break. And strong arms… You’ve thrown many a punch in your life and it’s made you hard. And that’s not even scratching the surface of your beauty.” Ketch dropped to his knees, reaching one hand up and placing it on Dean’s back before pushing him against the wall once more.

“Your ass is divine. I knew it would be when I saw how it fit so nicely into your jeans but nude – my, my – simply delectable.”

Ketch spread Dean’s ass and ran his tongue over his furled entrance. Dean gasped, jerking against the wall.

“Be still. Something like this is deserving of worship,” Ketch huffed, his hot breath sparking the sensitive nerves around Dean’s hole and making him whine.

Ketch dove in then. He continued to knead the muscular globes of Dean’s ass while he worked his tongue and lips over his hole, wetting and relaxing it. Dean writhed under his touches, his hands curling into fists against the wall.

He screamed when Ketch drove the point of his tongue inside, the muscle giving way just enough to be mindblowing.

 

Dean’s vision was blurring. He reached back, tugging at the hair on the top of Ketch’s head. “P—Please.”

Ketch pulled back and Dean’s body went slack against the wall as he drew in a much needed breath.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that with your fucking tongue, man – I don’t wanna end this party before it starts.”

Ketch chuckled, rising to his feet. Dean stayed still, trying to will away the orgasm that still threatened to start – he wanted this to last. He heard the zipper of Ketch’s coat and the clatter as it fell to the floor. Then the zip of his pants – Dean’s heartrate increased at the sound alone. He reached down, pressing on the base of his cock.

“You gotta hurry up, man.”

“All in good time, Dean.”

“Good time has me coming the second you touch my ass again,” Dean hissed.

Ketch chuckled, stepping up to Dean. He kissed the back of his neck, running the pad of his finger over Dean’s hole.  
“Do you need to be stretched?”

“No, I’m good. You did a number with your mouth – I didn’t know that was possible.”

Ketch’s teeth on Dean’s earlobe nearly made him come that second. “Just a talent of mine. One of many.”

“You’re an arrogant asshole,” Dean panted, but pushed his ass back regardless.

Ketch rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked himself. He added more lube to Dean’s hole, goosebumps breaking out on his shoulders and arms at the cool feeling.

“Are you ready? You can still back out, Dean. I won’t force this on you.”

Dean paused, his shoulders slumping a little. Consent – yeah, it was important – but he’d never had a guy ask. Not like this, not so close to getting inside him. His heart swelled a little at the care in Ketch’s voice.

“I want this,” Dean said – and he meant it.

Ketch gripped his hip with one hand and began to guide his cock in with the other, the blunt tip pressing and stretching Dean open, filling him in the best of ways.

Dean whined, his back arching as he struggled to relax around the intrusion. Ketch moved slowly, sliding his hand from Dean’s hip under his shirt. His fingers stroked over Dean’s spine down to his ass and back up, a soothing gesture regardless of who was doing it.

“Almost there, pet. A little—further—“

They both groaned in sync when Ketch’s hips hit Dean’s ass, his body slumping to cover Dean’s back.

“You are so much tighter than I had imagined,” He mumbled, his lips brushing over the back of Dean’s ear.

“Calling me a slut?” Dean panted. His hands were still fisted against the wall, the wide stretch of Ketch’s cock tying his stomach into tight, hot knots. Every nerve in his body felt alive, hypersensitive even to the air brushing over his skin – saying nothing of the firm press of Ketch’s chest to his back or the firm grip of his hands around Dean’s waist.

“Never. But I would also never have imagined the words virgin-tight would be fitting of you.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened. He tucked his head down to his chest, unsure how to respond. Ketch’s chuckle rumbled against his back, hot breath against his ear once more.

“It is a good thing, Dean. You feel absolutely perfect. _Tight_. And _hot_.”

Ketch’s tone shot straight to his cock, flames of need igniting in his stomach and spreading over his body like a wildfire.

“Please—“

“No need to beg, Dean. Where’s that defiant streak you wear so well? Or is it just a façade?” Ketch pulled his hips back as he spoke, his cock dragging against Dean’s inner walls. He pressed a hand to Dean’s back before driving back in, forcing Dean forward against the wall once more.

“Stop talking and fuck me,” Dean hissed. Ketch laughed, a raspy, needy laugh that only added more kindling to the fire in Dean’s gut.

“There it is. That’s what I fell for first, you know.” Ketch repeated his action – a slow drag out and a hard press to the hilt. He picked up an easy pace, watching Dean’s hole flutter and stretch around his cock.

“That’s what drew me to you – a moth to a flame. You are a dangerous man, Mr. Winchester. Sharp like broken glass and so much crueler than myself. You hide it. You wear a smile and a mask – a soft, delicate creature…” Ketch drove in hard enough to make Dean scream. His cock bounced between his thighs, dribbling more precome onto the floor.

“But I can see the real you. Bubbling, _boiling_ – just below the surface of that handsome face. The dark side. You fear it, Dean. But you shouldn’t. It’s what we need to survive.”

Dean sobbed, his head falling back onto Ketch’s shoulder. He let Ketch wrap him in his arms, curling his own back to grab Ketch’s hips.

“I’m not like you—“ Dean panted, his eyes shut. Ketch was taking him apart, piece by piece, mentally and physically – and dammit if it wasn’t the best feeling Dean had experienced in a very long time.

“No. I embrace my cruelty,” Ketch muttered against his ear.

Dean screamed when he slammed in again, his body jerking against Ketch’s.

“As should you.”

Another rough thrust.

“It makes you a good hunter.”

Another thrust.

Dean felt his throat give, the scream dying in a weak rasp. He reached up, fisting Ketch’s hair and yanking his head forward, mashing their mouths together in a brutal kiss. Teeth mashing, biting and dragging against swollen lips. Dean tasted blood, but wasn’t sure who it belonged to – possibly both of them.

Ketch continued to pound into him at a brutal pace: Dean knew he’d have bruises in just a few hours where Ketch’s hips slammed against his ass and his fingers dug into his sides and hips, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

He reached down, using the ample precome to slick the way as he dragged his fist over his throbbing, aching cock. He pulled his mouth free of Ketch’s and sucked in a needed breath, his entire body going stiff and tense. Ketch held him firmly, continuing to pump into him steadily as he came, mouth forming a silent ‘O’ shape. He could feel his cock throbbing and twitching, come dribbling down his hand as he continued to stroke himself through the orgasm.

Vision blurred, body tingling – Dean could feel Ketch still using his body and hear him whispering something. It was muffled by the blood pumping in his ears, his arms and legs quivering.

Ketch pressed his mouth to Dean’s ear, raising one hand to stroke back his sweat slicked hair. “Come back to me, Mr. Winchester. Can’t have you passing out now.”

Dean smirked, hissing when Ketch’s cock dragged over his prostate.

“Lean on the wall.”

Dean slumped forward, letting Ketch help him lean so he wouldn’t fall. He groaned when Ketch pulled out, his hole fluttering, aching to be filled again.

Ketch turned him and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips before guiding Dean to his knees and stroking his hair back. He slid the condom from his thick cock and Dean’s eyes widened; he hadn’t actually _seen_ it before now—No wonder it felt like it was splitting him in two. He opened his mouth immediately, rolling his eyes up to meet Ketch’s gaze.

“You don’t have to,” Ketch assured him, beginning to stroke himself at a quick pace.

Dean smirked a little. “Shut up and come so we can get on the road.”

Ketch huffed a laugh, leaning over to brace his free hand on the wall, his grip sliding the foreskin back and forth over the smooth tip.

Wetting his lips, Dean found himself staring helplessly. His gaze drifted from Ketch’s cock to his face, his own cock giving a weak twitch. He heard Ketch’s breath stick in his throat and looked up, their eyes meeting. He offered a small smile and nodded once.

Ketch’s hand fell heavy on the back of his head, gripping his hair to keep him still as his hips jerked forward.

Dean gasped, screwing his eyes shut when Ketch began to come, hot and stick ropes splashing over his cheeks and mouth. He stayed like that until he heard Ketch’s breath slow. Reaching up, he wiped the bit away from his eyes opened them, looking up at the other man. He smirked.

Ketch mirrored his expression, turning to grab a towel. He crouched down, wiping Dean’s face clean with a surprising gentleness before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Satisfactory?”

Dean laughed a little and tucked his chin to his chest, overcome with a bit of shyness. “It was good.”

“Perhaps we can have a repeat performance after we destroy these vampires,” Ketch suggested, running the pad of his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone.

“I—“

“You needn’t make a date out of it. We’re both grown men, capable of having one time things. And we both know the kind of life hunters live. I’m just stating: if you’d like to do this again, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Dean looked up at him, nodding. “Same. I gotta—I’m gonna change my shirt then we can go.”

“I’ll wait outside for you.”

Ketch turned to rise and Dean grabbed his wrist, dragging him in for another kiss. “I needed that – thank you,” He whispered.

“My pleasure, Mr. Winchester. See you in a few moments.” Ketch gave that same creepy smirk as he rose and fixed his clothes, swinging his jacket over one shoulder before walking out.

Dean stayed on the floor for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. They’d—He’d _liked_ it. A lot. And… He wanted it again.

With a sigh, Dean rose. He tucked himself into his jeans and stripped off his shirt, washing his face before wandering into his room to change clothes. This was something he’d have to figure out at a later time – they had monsters to kill.


End file.
